Together, as one
by Bramblethornthecouragious
Summary: Darkfoot is the handsomest Tom this side of LeafClan and Wildflower, a plain ginger she-cat, can't believe she landed him. But when two clans attacK at once, her future is destroyed. ONE SHOT.


Btw, there are only two clans in this story. Thanks! R&R please!

Allengences-

Frostedclan

Owlstar- tan, black and white. Tom. Amber eyes. Mysterious and guarded.

Lilysplash- silver w/ gold patches. Leaf green eyes. She-cat. Fiercely independent and loyal.

Longwhisker- pale tan w/ one white stocking. Watery blue eyes. Tom. Shy but warms up quickly.

Warriors-

Goldenblossom- pale honey colored. Blue eyes. She-cat.

Rockfur- stone gray with black apples. Amber eyes. Tom. Falconshadow- black w/ white stockings and tail-tip. Yellow eyes. She-cat.

Whiteflower- pure white. Green eyes. She-cat.

Blackdepth- pure black. Gray eyes. Tom. Mate to Frostsnow. No kits.

Fernpelt- light brown tabby w/ white underbelly. Amber eyes. She-cat. Mate to Rushingfeather. Expecting kits in two sevensuns.

Hawkeye- Brown and cream tabby. Blue eyes. Tom. Mate to Snowfrost. Expecting kits in eight sevensuns.

Silverflower- pale silver, Almost faded white. Silvery blue eyes. She-cat.

Rushingfeather- reddish ginger. Yellow eyes. Tom.

Frostsnow - pure white. Green eyes. She-cat.

Snowfrost- pure white. Green eyes. She-cat. Twin to Frostsnow.

. tom. Blue eyes.

Thunderflight- stormy gray Tom. Green eyes. Mate to Lilysplash. No kits.

Redfur- dark ginger with black stripes. Tom Amber eyes.

Rocktalon- grizzled gray with white tail tip.

Queens-

Darkpool- dark gray. Blue eyes. She-cat. Mate to Redfur. Kits-

Featherkit- fluffy white pelt. Blue eyes, no birth defects. She-kit.

Rowankit - copy of her father.

Wavingflower- permanent queen. Tortoiseshell. Mother of Silverflower, Goldenblossom. Mate to Rocktalon.

Apprentices-

Strawberrypaw- light ginger she-cat with Amber eyes.

Maplepaw- light honey brown she-cat with white paws and sweet green eyes.

Ravenpaw- black and white Tom with blue eyes.

Breezepaw- dark ginger Tom with white tail tip.

Elders-

Stormyeye- gray and white. Tom. Blind. Blue eyes. Mate to Daisyfrond.

Daisyfrond- cream and ginger she-cat. Green eyes. Lilysplash's mother.

Greyracer- dark grey with white paws. Tom. Amber eyes. Mate to Bluejay. Father to Darkpool.

Bluejay- light silver with white tabby markings. She-cat. Mate to Grayracer. Mother to Darkpool.

BlazingClan

Sunstar- orange tabby. Green eyes. She-cat.

Lakereed- dark brown with white splotches. Tom

Blue eyes.

Thornpad- dark gray with lighter gray paws and tail-tip. Tom. .

Warriors-

Flickerflame- pale ginger she-cat with flickers of darker ginger and white paws

Stonefall- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Cloudwisp- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowsplash- Pretty cream she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Mistysky- blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Spottedsky- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Creekripple- Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with deep green eyes

Tinybreeze- Tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Flashstreak- Dark ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes

Littlefern- light gray and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Queens-

Cloudcircle- white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate to Lakereed. Kits-

Larkkit- dark gray she-kit. Green eyes.

Eaglekit- golden brown Tom. Amber eyes.

Hawkkit- exactly the same as his older brother.

Iceriver- pure white she-cat. Hazel eyes. MAte to Flashstreak. Expecting kits in two sevensuns.

Apprentices-

Brierpaw- dark brown she-cat with Amber eyes.

Moonpaw- dappled grey Tom with hazel eyes. Brother to Pebblepaw. Son to Flashstreak and Tinybreeze.

Pebblepaw- silver Tom with dark grey stockings and hazel eyes. Brother to Moonpaw. Son to Flashstreak and Tinybreeze.

Flamepaw- dark ginger she-cat with both back paws white.

Mintpaw- light gray she-cat with green eyes. Sister to Ashpaw. Daughter to Flickerflame and Creekripple.

Ashpaw- dark grey Tom with black paws and green eyes. Brother to Mintpaw. Son to Flickerflame and Creekripple.

Elders-

Brackenfur - Mottled tabby tom.

Flightfoot - Swift ruddy she-cat.

Rosefur - Red-ish she cat.

Ivorypelt - Off-white she-cat.

Jaywing - Blue-gray tom.

I woke to whiskers tickling my nose, my green eyes blinking open to see my sister's baby blue ones two inches away. I yelled and scrambled to my paws, adrenaline racing though my veins.

"Jeez, Featherkit! You scared me." I hissed, smoothing my ruffled fur. I padded to the entrance of the nursery. The secure den was a holly Bush, with brambles built up around it. Turning pleading green eyes on my mother, Darkpool, I asked in a cute voice, "Mama, can Featherkit and I go out to play?" The eyes were wasted as Darkpool was dozing, her own eyes firmly shut.

"Sure," she murmured, not quite in it yet.

"Yes!" I hissed quietly, scrambling out of the den with my sister not far behind. The bright morning light filtered through the clouds, leaving small pools of sunshine in random spots.


End file.
